peanutsfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoopy, Come Home
Snoopy, Come Home is a 1972 American animated musical film, produced by Cinema Center Films and Lee Mendelson Films, released by National General Pictures, directed by Bill Melendez, and based on the Peanuts comic strip. The songs are by Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman. It was National General Pictures' second animated feature, after its predecessor, A Boy Named Charlie Brown. It is also one of only four adaptations of Peanuts to other media that does not have "Charlie Brown" in the title, the other three being Snoopy!!! The Musical (both stage and animated), Snoopy's Reunion and The Peanuts Movie. The film was released on DVD in anamorphic widescreen in the U.S. on March 28, 2006, by Paramount Pictures/CBS Home Entertainment (CBS owned Cinema Center Films, which co-produced the film). The film was released on Blu-ray with A Boy Named Charlie Brown on September 6, 2016. Despite not performing well at the box office, the film was critically acclaimed. Snoopy, Come Home won a CEC Award for Best Children's Film. Plot Snoopy and the rest of the Peanuts gang go to the beach for the day. Although Charlie brown is chastised by Linus for throwing a pebble back into the ocean, Snoopy and Peppermint Patty have a wonderful time playing in the surf and building sandcastles together. At the end of the day, Snoopy promises to come back to the beach the next day to meet up with her again. While Charlie Brown and the others have gone home to play Monopoly, he notices Snoopy is late, and begins to get frustrated at how independent Snoopy has become; coming and going as he pleases. This is only made worse when he later cuts his thumb when opening Snoopy's can of dog food with a can opener. Now angry, Charlie Brown confronts Snoopy about how ungrateful the beagle has been acting. Despite Charlie Brown's reminders about how much work he has to put in to take care of Snoopy, Snoopy seems to simply shrug his owner off. The next day, Snoopy is thrown off the beach due to a new "No Dogs Allowed" rule, and has Woodstock write a complaint letter about it. Later, Snoopy gets thrown out of a library while enjoying his favorite "Bunnies" book due to another "No Dogs Allowed" rule. He then gets into a fight with Linus for his blanket, and later beats Lucy in a boxing match. Some time later, Snoopy is shocked to receive a letter from a girl named Lila, who has been in the hospital for three weeks (for reasons unknown) and needs Snoopy to keep her company. Upon receiving the letter, he immediately sets off with Woodstock to go see her, leaving Charlie Brown completely in the dark as to who Lila is. But when Linus decides to do some investigating, he discovers, to Charlie Brown's horror, that Lila is Snoopy's original owner. Charlie Brown promptly faints upon hearing this. When he regains consciousness, he begins to worry that Snoopy wishes he was still her dog instead of his, given how abruptly Snoopy left to see her. Charlie Brown falls into a depression while Snoopy is away, and Peppermint Patty tries to cheer him up by taking him to a carnival. This does not go well for Charlie Brown, as, in addition to failing miserably at every carnival game they play, he barely makes it through the turnstile in one piece, much to Peppermint Patty's confusion. Later, Peppermint Patty becomes flirtatious with Charlie Brown and asks him what he thinks 'love' is. She is disappointed when Charlie tells a strange and off-putting story about his father being locked out of his car by a 'cute girl' (possibly his mother). En route to see Lila, Snoopy, with Woodstock along, is forced to face the challenges of a world full of signs declaring "No Dogs Allowed" (including on a bus, train, and more, musically accented by the deep tones of Thurl Ravenscroft, with the exception of one brief line where a female singer adds "That goes for birds!", when Woodstock is ejected after Snoopy with one means of transport that had that sign as well), and they also face the perils of being the pets of an annoying girl named Clara (whose name is only identified in the closed-captioning and in the movie poster), before managing to escape. The two best friends even camp out and play football and music while preparing dinner. Snoopy finally arrives at the hospital but, again, no dogs are allowed in. To add further insult, the hospital does not allow birds to enter either. Snoopy is foiled in his first attempt to sneak into Lila's room, but he is successful the second time. He then keeps Lila company for the rest of the time she is hospitalized. Lila credits Snoopy with his visit, claiming that it helped her get better. She then mentions that when she gets better, she would like Snoopy to go home with her, but he has doubts about this idea. Lila tries to convince Snoopy to stay with her, but finally the two part ways. However, upon seeing her watching him tearfully from her hospital window, Snoopy's resolve cracks and he grudgingly runs back to her, which she takes as a sign that he wants to live with her. After this moment, he returns home to 'settle his affairs' and say good-bye. When Charlie Brown notices Snoopy has returned, he throws a flurry of questions about Lila, the trip, even how Snoopy is feeling, but is frustrated to get no answer. Snoopy then writes a letter that states that he is returning to Lila and that certain items of his will be given away: Linus is given his croquet set and chess set, Schroeder receives Snoopy's record collection. The kids throw Snoopy a large, tearful going-away party, each one bringing a gift. The kids closest to Snoopy get up to say a few words in his honor. But when it is Charlie Brown's turn to speak, he is overwhelmed to the point of silence. He finally bursts into tears with Snoopy doing likewise. The rest of the gang, even Lucy, eventually follows suit when Schroeder plays "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" on his piano after Snoopy opens his mountain of presents (every single one is a bone). With Snoopy leaving, Charlie Brown is unable to sleep or eat. He later admits to Linus that he even prepared a dinner dish for Snoopy and took it out to his now-abandoned doghouse before remembering that Snoopy was gone. When a depressed Snoopy arrives at Lila's apartment building the next day, he is overjoyed to see a sign next to the door that says "No dogs allowed in this building" before Lila comes to the door. Then he is reluctantly introduced to Lila's pet cat. Snoopy then interrupts Lila and, with a grin on his face, shows her the sign. Now released from his personal obligation by this discovery, Snoopy leaves Lila behind and joyfully returns to Charlie Brown and the others. Some time later, the neighborhood kids are sitting outside, remembering Snoopy, when Woodstock gets a hunch that Snoopy might be on his way back. He whistles the first line of their song from the camp-out "The Best of Buddies", but gets no response. Suddenly, the orchestra picks up the melody of the song as Snoopy comes into view. The kids also notice him and, in their delight, join in singing the song, holding him on their shoulders as they take him back to his doghouse. However, Snoopy, again through Woodstock's typewritten letter, demands back the stuff he gave to the gang before he left, much to their anger. The only exception is Charlie Brown, who, Snoopy points out, owes him nothing, because Snoopy gave him nothing. Lucy then snaps, "That does it, Charlie Brown! He's YOUR dog AND YOU ARE WELCOME TO HIM!!!!!!" The gang then leaves Charlie Brown and Snoopy together, then Charlie Brown walks crossly away. The film ends with end titles being typed out by Woodstock as Snoopy dictates. Voice cast *Chad Webber – Charlie Brown *Chris De Faria – Peppermint Patty *Linda Ercoli – Clara *Stephen Shea – Linus van Pelt *Linda Mendelson – Frieda *Johanna Baer – Lila *Hilary Momberger – Sally Brown *Robin Kohn – Lucy van Pelt *David Carey – Schroeder *Bill Melendez – Snoopy and Woodstock *Peter Robbins - Linus' scream (archive audio; uncredited) Patty, "Pig-Pen", Violet, Shermy, Roy, 555 95472, Lila's cat, and Franklin appear but are silent. Songs *Snoopy, Come Home *At the Beach *No Dogs Allowed *Gettin' It Together *Lila's Theme (Do You Remember Me?) *The Best of Buddies *Fundamental Friend Dependability *It Changes Snoopy speaks Snoopy, Come Home marked the first time Snoopy's thoughts are fully communicated to the audience outside of the comic strip. This was achieved by having his typed correspondences appear at the top of the frame, giving the viewer full access to his thoughts. Previously, Schulz had opted to mute Snoopy entirely, his thought balloons, which feature so prominently in the strip, being removed. Without the benefit of a voice (other than his indecipherable growl-like speaking), Snoopy's signature rants were lost on television and film until Snoopy, Come Home. Music score Snoopy, Come Home was the only Peanuts animated project produced during Vince Guaraldi's lifetime (1928-1976) that did not contain a musical score by the noted jazz composer. Guaraldi had composed all the previous Peanuts animated television specials as well as the debut feature film A Boy Named Charlie Brown. Music for this film was instead composed by the brothers Richard M. Sherman and Robert B. Sherman, who were notable for the music used in many Disney films. Schulz said this was an experiment, as he had wanted to have more of a commercial, Disney feel to Snoopy, Come Home. Schulz later said he would have utilized Guaraldi's services for the third Peanuts feature, ''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'', had the composer not died suddenly in 1976. A soundtrack was released by Columbia Records, but is now out of print. It is unknown if it will ever be re-released. Musical numbers *"Snoopy, Come Home" (opening) *"At the Beach" *"No Dogs Allowed" sung by Thurl Ravenscroft *"Do You Remember Me?" ("Lila's Theme") sung by Shelby Flint *"The Best of Buddies" *"Gettin' It Together" *"Fundamental Friend Dependability" ("Clara's Song") *"Charlie Brown's Calliope" *"It Changes" *"Snoopy, Come Home" (reprise, finale) Censorship On occasions, when the film airs on TV, some of the parts where Snoopy fights with Linus and Lucy are cut, either for being too violent or for time reasons. The part where Sally finds a copy of Sambo in the library is also often cut. Notes *Woodstock and Franklin make their first onscreen appearances in this film. *Many of the main actors were crying during the scene where Schroeder plays "It's a Long Way to Tipperary" on his piano while their characters cried. (i.e. Stephan Shea can be heard crying). *This is the only animated material to depict Charlie Brown crying for a prolonged period of time (though he sheds a single tear in ''You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown''). Gallery 9981713_1.jpg 9981714_1.jpg 9981716_1.jpg SnoopyComeHome11.png SnoopyComeHome10.png SnoopyComeHome9.png SnoopyComeHome8.png SnoopyComeHome7.png SnoopyComeHome6.png SnoopyComeHome5.png SnoopyComeHome4.png SnoopyComeHome3.png SnoopyComeHome2.png SnoopyComeHome1.png SnoopyComeHome.png SCH8.png SCH7.png SCH6.png SCH5.png SCH4.png SCH3.png SCH2.png SCH1.png SCH.png Snoopy dressed as a girl.png SnoopyseDespede.png Charlie Brown crying.jpg|Charlie Brown crying HoradaDespedida.png SnoopyeWoodstockChoram.png SnoopyandLucy.jpg Lucy and Snoopy.jpg everyonecrying.jpg Lucycrying.jpg VolteParaCasaSnoopy2.jpg VolteParaCasaSnoopy1.png AmigosSeDivertem.jpg goodbyecharliebrown-snoopycomehome.jpg SnoopyComeHome.jpg 5685626 orig.jpg 2069655 orig.jpg ApertodeMãos.png BestFriends.jpg AmparoAmigo.png SavemyFriend.jpg SNOOPYCOMEHOME.jpg SCH DVD.jpg|DVD cover Snoopy Come Home DVD 2015.jpg|2015 DVD cover Coming-to-a-Theater-Near-You.jpg|the reissue 2019 poster version along with a boy named charlie brown NoDogsAllowedInLibrary.jpg External links *''Snoopy, Come Home'' on the Internet Movie Database. *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/snoopy-come-home Snoopy, Come Home on Rotten Tomatoes.] *[http://www.allmovie.com/movie/snoopy-come-home-v45359 Snoopy, Come Home on AllMovie.] *[http://www.bcdb.com/cartoon/20514-Snoopy-Come-Home Snoopy, Come Home on the Big Cartoon Database.] *[[wikiquote:Peanuts#Snoopy, Come Home (1972)|Quotations from Snoopy, Come Home on Wikiquote.]] *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/SnoopyComeHome Snoopy Come Home on TV Tropes.] es:Snoopy, vuelve a casa Category:Movies Category:Movies featuring Snoopy Category:1972 Category:Snoopy, Come Home Category:Movies featuring Charlie Brown Category:Movies featuring Linus van Pelt Category:Movies featuring Peppermint Patty Category:Movies featuring Lucy van Pelt Category:Movies featuring Sally Brown Category:Movies featuring Lila Category:Movies featuring Woodstock Category:Movies featuring Franklin Category:Movies featuring Schroeder Category:Movies featuring 555 95472 Category:Movies featuring Patty Category:Movies featuring Violet Gray Category:Movies featuring Roy Category:Movies featuring "Pig-Pen"